<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Things Jackie Tells Danny by listentothewordsyousay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057182">Five Things Jackie Tells Danny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothewordsyousay/pseuds/listentothewordsyousay'>listentothewordsyousay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothewordsyousay/pseuds/listentothewordsyousay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jacqueline, like Kennedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Curatola/Danny Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Things Jackie Tells Danny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1. It's Jacqueline, like Kennedy.</em>
</p><p>She has her mud-splattered boots up on her desk, a picture of a gnarly corpse in her hand and a pen stuck in her hair when she makes that particular revelation. Danny looks at her between the computer screens and a battalion of coffee cups and cracks up.</p><p>She was Curatola and he was Reagan when they first met, more than holding her own when most of the boys in blue were only just beginning to see women as their equals. Thirteen years later, she veers between Danny, Reagan and Daniel (when she's pissing him off). He talks about her as Jackie and refers to her as partner, but when they’re alone, it’s Jack.</p><p>She kinda likes it.</p><p>She wouldn't tell him that, though.</p><p>
  <em>2. She doesn't understand why so many girls throw themselves at him.</em>
</p><p>And she has told him that on more than one occasion, half out of honesty and half out of badness, especially when she's put up with enough of his crap for one week and some floozy is making eyes at him. He only dimples at her and smiles, dark eyes dancing and confident. Sometimes he tells her that she’s not his type either.</p><p>She knows that’s a lie.</p><p>
  <em>3. She does everything he does, and in heels.</em>
</p><p>She laughs when she gets transferred over to the fifty-fourth, especially when the words ‘needs a strong partner’ are mentioned. There aren’t many people willing to put up with his particular brand of shit, let alone encourage it or, more than occasionally, participate in it.</p><p>‘Backwards and in heels,’ she says once, after a particularly haywire chase through Manhattan.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t have it any other way,’ he says, and she knows he means it.</p><p>
  <em>4. She slept with Derek the Dentist on their first date.</em>
</p><p>And Daniel Reagan, former Marine and been-there-seen-it-all NYPD detective, looks slightly horrified. She groaned and whacked his arm with disbelief. 'Come on, Danny, it’s the twenty first century.’</p><p>He had babbled on about safety and lunatics and crime stats and she had rolled her eyes and tried not to think about his golden Madonna at home with her babies.</p><p>She’s not jealous, because she doesn’t want that, never has, never will, but she can’t bear the thought of him thinking less of her.</p><p>
  <em>5. In the (combined) five years, seven months that they were partners, she was kidnapped and held at gunpoint more times than in the entire rest of her career.</em>
</p><p>She tells him it as a joke, and for a while, she thinks she meant it that way too.</p><p>They’re knocking back pints in Mannion’s after the Benjamin Walker fiasco, spinning the white hot fear into a grand old tale for the annals of Jackie-And-Danny-Saving-The-World. He reminisces fondly about the time he’d knocked out that moron in the car garage. She counters with That-Time-I-Was-A-Hooker and then they go way back, to the 90s, when they’d been sent into dive nightclubs and bars on narcotics busts. They know their script by now.</p><p>‘Never the classy joints for us, eh, Jack?’</p><p>‘Not likely with you! It’s something when Vice is a relief!’ She tells her stories with her hands and this one finishes by pointing at him. ‘More trouble with you than any other partner!’</p><p>They laugh and they drink until the promise of a hangover dilutes the fear of the day.</p><p>He sleeps it off, but her words won’t leave her.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s Jacqueline, like Kennedy.<br/>It’s nightmares of red-haired bad boys dying in her lap.<br/>It’s visions of blood spatters and trembling hands.<br/>It’s the reality of being a cop, they say.<br/>She has to stop feeding the meter, she says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>